


【藕饼】《归来》

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS





	【藕饼】《归来》

2.

“哎，你知道吗，昨夜将军又去敖公子那了！”  
“又去了？去得这么频繁那位公子受得了吗？”  
“你个丫头说这个，羞不羞？”  
“嘿嘿，这有什么的，我跟你讲啊……”

姑娘间的私房话进行了没多久就戛然而止，她们一个个拘谨地俯身行礼，忐忑不安地等着方才议论中的李将军走过去，大气都不敢出一下。

哪吒目不斜视，面无表情地经过这几个小丫头片子，仿佛并未注意到她们是怎样背地里编排自己主子的。  
但事实上他的五感比寻常人灵敏的多，自然听了那些话，心底便不禁有些蠢蠢欲动。

他心想都过去半年了，敖丙的身体也恢复的差不多，总归能碰碰了吧。  
好歹我养了他这么久，不干点什么都对不起列祖列宗是不是？放着这样一位美人不管，对不起他威灵显赫大将军的名号是不是？他娘都催他找媳妇儿这么久了，不能再拖了是不是？  
火尖枪在上，他也是迫不得已。

进屋时，敖丙照例坐在书案前看书，哪吒有点紧张地咽了一口唾沫，走过去装模作样地俯身看了一眼，道：“你在看什么呢？”  
眼睛却不老实地乱瞟，瞅瞅那被玉带束住的细腰，看看那露出来的白生生的脖颈，不禁心猿意马想伸手去摸。

可他一抬头，就见敖丙已经不知什么时候放下了书，托着腮似笑非笑地看着他，姿态闲散慵懒，无端诱人，那眼神却像把他看穿的连底裤都不剩。

哪吒顿时没了底气，生平英武无惧的大将军第一次有了临阵脱逃的念头。

“怎么了？将军怎么一直盯着我看？”  
敖丙似是有些疑惑，他状似无意地将散乱青丝撩至耳后，整理了一下衣摆站起身，同时伸出一只葱白纤长的手来，像是要摸上他不知什么时候滚烫发红的脸。  
哪吒这才发现，敖丙今天的腰带系得并不紧，动作间衣衫松垮，襟衽大敞，露出了一片白花花又嫩生生的胸脯，一颗朱红小豆含羞带怯地露出半边，像是冰天雪地里绽放的胭色红梅，晃得他眼都花了。  
而现在这片艳色主动地递到他的眼前，离他越来越近，越来越近，像是要直直地送入他的口中才罢休。

哪吒落荒而逃，败得惨不忍睹。

他刚转身走了没几步，就听见敖丙在他背后乐得笑出了声。  
那笑声像是春日快活跃上油绿嫩枝的鸟雀，无拘无束地穿过梢头汲满露水的花苞，砸在他的心间酥意一片。  
他反应过来自己这是被愚弄了，被那只不知天高地厚的小龙耍了个彻底。  
哪吒又气又羞，黑着张脸走了，咬牙发誓总有一天要把这胆大妄为的小龙肏到笑不出来。

也不知是谁的心跳如鼓，思绪缭乱，搅动一池暖化了的春水。

3.

烛光影绰昏暗，映出纱幔中纠缠在一起的两副躯体。

敖丙衣衫半褪，露出半截圆润的肩头，肆意袒露的大片雪色中两颗乳缨娇嫩诱人。他此刻正不甚在意地跨坐在他的腰部，浅蓝长发垂至胸前，将那两点茱萸暧昧地掩住，勾得人越发想去品味一番，尝尝那缨头的滋味是不是和它的外相一样甜。

他这么想，便也这么做了。

柔软的舌附上早因情欲而挺立起的两颗红豆，舌尖灵活地绕着乳晕舔过一圈，又试探地抵上乳头上的小孔，轻轻吸吮，像是要试图从那平坦的胸部吸出奶汁一般。  
敖丙搂住面前之人的肩膀，头伏在他的颈间低低喘息着，未等哪吒尝够了味换另一边伺候，就忽然推开了正尽心伺候他的男人。  
他把人摁到床上，以居高临下的姿态高傲地望向他。

哪吒放任了敖丙的举措，看着他挺直腰微微起身，看着他一手把住那根炽热硬挺的东西缓缓坐了下去，看着他后穴被填满时发出难耐的一声轻吟，而后投过来的略显埋怨的眼神，像是在督促他快点动作。  
那双水瞳波光涟漪，泫然欲滴，眼角一抹艳红，当真是媚眼如丝，像极了千娇百媚又勾人心魄的狐狸精。  
他在那样惑人的邀请下宛如失去了理智，大掌把住那纤瘦的腰肢，毫不怜惜地狠狠顶胯抽送，只叫那妖精爽利地娇吟不已，伏在他的身上软成一滩春水，任他欺凌玩弄得满身嫣红爱痕，再不见先前挑逗勾引的游刃有余……

哪吒醒来时，面对着黏腻一片的被窝和裤子，不禁有些气闷。  
他又想了想现实与梦境中的差距，心情更压抑了。  
这股憋在胸口的郁闷之感一直持续到他和杨戬他们喝酒的时候，别人喝得高兴自在，而他则臭着张脸拿着酒一杯接着一杯灌。  
一群狐朋狗友在那侃天侃地，高谈阔论，聊着聊着就不可避免地讲起了荤话。  
他们皆知哪吒半年前从海边带回去了一个大美人，那美人样貌清俊无俦，温文尔雅，虽为妖族但天姿绰约宛如谪仙，乃是不可多得的尤物。  
知晓这个消息时他们一个个都感叹哪吒后生可畏，真是撞了天大的好运，揶揄之余还纷纷送上了自己的私家收藏，活色生香的春宫册和各种难以直视的床上玩意差点让恼羞成怒的哪吒揪着人挨个儿打一架。

这帮仙君卸下平日里不苟言笑的威严伪装，摆着副猥琐的丑恶嘴脸隐晦地关心起哪吒和美人的“幸福”生活。  
可当事人却冷冷地“哼”了一声，拒不回答，脸上阴云密布。

众人心里一惊。

“哎……怎么了这是？”  
雷震子顶着张苦大仇深的脸被迫推出来当排面，硬着头皮强行搭话：“摆个怨妇脸干啥，小两口吵架了？”  
其余人趁机纷纷接上：  
“闹矛盾了？”  
“嫌你踢毽子太幼稚了？”  
“觉得你睡相太丑了？  
“给你的春宫不够了？”  
“莫不是你那活儿不……”

“滚！没有的事！”  
是个男人都无法忍受自己被怀疑那方面不行，哪吒恼羞成怒地一摔杯。  
他哪有脸说自己至今为止连人家一根手指都没碰上，还白白被调戏过一回，思来想去顿觉自己实在太窝囊，恨得几乎咬牙切齿。

妈的，老子不怂，今晚就办了他！

哪吒跟这帮人随便道了句别就风风火火地赶回了府，气势汹汹地冲进敖丙屋里把人从被窝里揪出来，借着酒劲就开始扒衣服。  
敖丙睡得正香，这回儿被猝然弄醒还迷迷糊糊地挣扎了一会儿，清明后见是他，愣了一下，这才闻到了那人的一身酒气。   
“你喝酒了？”  
“干你屁事。”

哪吒闷头扒拉着衣服，脑袋凑上那人曲线优美的脖颈，像觅食的大狗一般在那处嗅来嗅去，呼吸间湿热的气息打在敖丙耳畔，直让小龙笑着止不住地躲：“哎，你别，痒！”  
哪吒闻言低头便咬，在那片雪白上留下一个明晃晃的牙印，他瞪着眼凶巴巴地威胁道：“别乱动，再乱动小爷咬哭你。”  
敖丙就笑着不动了，揉了揉面前这颗毛茸茸的大狗头，伸手环住了他的脖子。  
这其中的意味哪吒自然是懂得，他被这小龙撩得情难自已，一边暗骂妖精一边扑了上去。

一夜缠绵。

4.

翌日清早天至微明，哪吒便醒了过来，许是憋了太久终于发泄出来，这会儿他心情好的不得了，抱着熟睡中的敖丙直勾勾地瞅了半天，越看越喜欢。  
他美滋滋地亲了亲敖丙前额上冰蓝色的印记，不觉回忆起昨夜二人颠鸾倒凤之景，想着想着就浑身燥热难耐，巴不得抓着小龙再翻云覆雨一番。  
趁着敖丙还没醒，哪吒厚颜无耻地把脸埋在那人红痕遍布的胸前，舔舔啃啃净找着完好的地方欺负，似是恨不得把小龙全身都打上自己的印记才好。

他一边亲一边回味着昨夜的缱绻暧昧，想起那人沉迷于欲望染上桃色的身体，被贯穿时压抑却难掩媚意的声声娇喘，被欺负得泣不成声任君采撷的模样……  
突然就琢磨出一点不对劲来。

他自己是才开了荤，做的时候难免青涩，带着些毛头小子的急躁莽撞；而敖丙虽然对于情事羞赧不已，他还没怎么碰就先红了脸，燥得都不好意思看他，可这身体也太浪了，和他亲吻的时候也是，熟练地好像做过千八百次。  
哪吒左右细想，越发觉得是这么个理，心里一股气陡然冲上了天灵盖。  
不止自己，还有别人见过小龙的这副身子！

醋意冲天的他霎时气昏了头，怒不可遏地把敖丙晃醒，目眦欲裂，面目狰狞地质问：“你说！你还跟谁干过这档子事！”

昨晚被折腾得太晚，敖丙这会儿睡得正甜，睡眼惺忪地看着面前的这个醋精，打了个哈欠来了句：“除了你还有谁？”翻了个身继续睡。  
哪吒觉得他在糊弄人，刚欲再问就见敖丙又睡了过去，他看了看敖丙眼底淡淡的乌色与身上有些凄惨的红痕青紫，撇撇嘴又把人重新拢入怀中，帮他把被角掖好。

哼，肯定有奸夫。  
哪吒醋海翻波地想。


End file.
